Joint communication channels, which are used for data transmission by a plurality of subscribers or communication terminals, are being increasingly used in modern communication systems, such as mobile radio communication systems. In order to allow joint use of such communication channels, multiple access methods are used, which should be designed as efficiently as possible with regard to communication resource allocation.